I Hate My Love
by falling moonlight
Summary: my valintines fic. on the surface naruto and sasuke are mortale enemy's, but below the surface how do they each feel about it? two shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: valentine fanfic. . . I know I haven't updated recently, but my computer broke, I got sick, I had evil school, and . . . . a lot of other problems! T-T

diclaimer: i do not own naruto. . .T-T your so mean!

Regular writing

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

Writing 

story

In the early morning light, Sasuke closed the locker that didn't belong to him. The owner didn't much to his sadness, and only the three teddy bears, the twenty-five boxes of chocolate, and the twelve 'I love you' valentines cards did, what did that mean? He walked away, down the hall where only a few people where, but he made sure that nobody had seen him near that locker.

He sighed as he walked to his own, rubbing the side of his head. He hated this day. So many I love you's from so many people, but not from the one he loved the most. _So many boxes of chocolates, so many cards, so many anonymous gifts, and not one from him! _He thought punching the locker that he had stopped next to with out even relieving it.

"What got your panties in a twist? Another stalker steal your underwear?" said a voice in front of him, making his heart flutter. He schooled his face, his eyes turning cold, and his voice filled with disgust.

"Uzumaki." greeted Sasuke as he looked up. He thought he saw something in Naruto's eyes, but it vanished so quickly turning into that unfeeling stare that he hated so much, that he wasn't even sure. That he second guessed himself, something an Uchiha was never expose to do.

"Uchiha." Naruto said in return, pushing past the other without another word. It hurt Sasuke, that the person he loved would be so cruel. He turned, ready to call him back, but as he watched him walk away, he noticed that the others shoulders shock, and figured it was in anger. He left it as that. . .

As Naruto walked back from Sasuke's locker, he knew why he had called out to him. Why he hadn't blocked himself before he had talked to him. It was that look he had worn. Like he might start crying. Like his heart was broken. He heard himself as if far away, watching the proceeding.

"What's got your panties in a twist? Another stalker steal your underwear?" it was expose to be a joke. To lighten the mood, but when Sasuke looked at him with eyes filled with nothing but coldness. When he spoke to him as though he was shit, a big pile of shit, he couldn't help it. His heart broke a little more, the cracked off pieces falling short of the light, and falling into an unending abyss of darkness. His heart fled away from the surface, leaving him cold, so very; very cold to the one he loved.

"Uchiha." He said, walking away quickly, tears falling down his face silently. He couldn't help it. His body shock slightly from sobs that never escaped his lips. It wasn't fair. Stopping in front of his locker, having left Sasuke far behind, he punched the wall next to it, his knuckles bleeding, and a slight indent in the wall.

A few more sobs racked his body before he could control himself, the hallways filling with more students and teachers. He opened his locker, rubbing hand up his face before he spotted all the gifts. He smiled lightly, taking out a teddy bear, and hugging it to his chest. He had been getting these anonyms gift since the middle of seventh grade, and he still didn't know who did it.

_If only it were Sasuke_. A voice from the back of his mind whispered, sending him back into tears, no longer able to keep them quiet.

Sasuke opened his locker, sighing to himself. Every year for the passed five years on this day, some one as has been decorating his locker in blues and oranges of all shades. Hearts and teddy bears, and a banner of 'I love you', or 'be mine'. It kind of creped him out since he thought it was one of the more obsessed fangirls, but every now and then he like to pretend it was Naruto. It was a fantasy that he would never admit to anyone since it was only that, a fantasy.

Naruto had hated him ever since they had meet, and he had kept up with pretenses in hating him, although it made him guilty, and it made his heart hurt terribly. He grabbed his stuff, and tossed it into the nearest trash can, sighing again. He grabbed his book and things and closed his locker with a slam. He didn't think he could survive this time. He was just too tired to deal with the fangirls in the student population, and even some of the staff.

He walked out of the school, missing Naruto by seconds as he came to Sasuke's locker. Naruto looked around, making sure that nobody was near by before he opened Sasuke's locker.

He starred at the empty locker in confusion, before closing it quietly, and looking around. Spotting bears sticking out of a trash can, he sighed and walked over to it, smiling sadly to himself. He pulled out a teddy bear, and a card that had been in there. The teddy bear he tucked under his arm, but the card he opened.

Sasuke, 

I've wonted to tell you. . . I love you. 

Naruto 

Naruto folded up the card, and tucked it into his pants pocket. He walked door the hall quiet, going out the closest exit he could find, even if it was fire exit. His eyes were red from all the tears he had shed so early in the morning, and he picked his pace breaking out into a run as the fire alarm sounded behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two. hopfully i'll get done soon, i'm writting thsi on the spot, hopfully you'll like it!

disclaim: i never claimed to own Naruto, Sasuke, or the world of Naruto . . . but i do claim to own dirt pictures of both sasuke and naruto! xD

XstoryX

Happy chattering, Bubbles of laughter, and the fresh sent of cut grass. All these scents wafted in through the windows that were open along the hall. The lights were off, but how dark could it be with the summer sun smiling down on me and my dark mood? My shoes echoed in the empty hall, the rustle of my graduation gown a back round noise to it. My black eyes were filled with irritation, but there was concern hidden behind it. My bluish black hair was stuck to my head, a bead of sweat running down my neck.

Even in the cool shade that the inside of the school provided, the summer heat was still too much. I brushed my pale hand across my forehead, removing the sweat before it ran into my eyes. The click of the door opening broke the silence that had only just started from when I had stopped. I peeked my head in, but the darker room didn't hold the figure that I was looking for. I closed another door.

I stood on the second floor of my school, running down all the hallways I could find, opening all the doors that I found, searching for my light. It wasn't often that my shell crumbled this little bit, but for **_him _**I would do anything. For **_him _**. . .

My breathe stopped, my train of thought rushing into a brick wall. There **_he _**was. I had just thrown the door to the nurse's office open, and there **_he _**sat, looking as though he were waiting for the world to pass him by.

The room was dark, like the hallway except it didn't have the sun coming through the windows, so it was slightly darker. **_His _**golden hair was a spiky as always, but the window that **_his_** back was to, had a small breeze coming through it, ruffling **_his _**hair, and shirt. **_His_** shirt was a long sleeved, button up, pure baby blue color, with the ends of the sleeves folded up to his elbow. The top buttons were down, showing off the top of **_his _**strong, smooth, tan chest making me want to drool, which I'm pretty sure I would of let myself do at some point, except Uchiha's don't drool.

**_He_** sat on one of the beds, **_his_** back against a wall, and **_his_** unnaturally clear blue eye staring at the white washed ceiling. When I had put my head in through the door, they had turned to me, and I noticed the first thing about them had been different for the past couple of months. They were darker than they should have been. They still had that bright blue, but the center by the pupil held a dark midnight blue that made my chest hurt, and my stomach flutter all at once. The gaze on me was cold, so close to murderous, that I almost hoped it was, hate being the flip side of the love I felt for **_him_**.

I school my expression, like so many times before, to that of cold indifference, my eyes meeting **_his_** in a cold stare, but where mine was fake, **_his_** was real, another new thing that I had now noticed. I breathed in, just relishing that my lungs were almost screaming for air.

"Uzumaki." I growled, but got no response out of **_him_**. My throat tightened, but I entered the room, my concern almost doubling. There had been no heat in **_his_** eyes, no anger at all in **_his_** form, and there was no answer. No yell of bastard or any curse at all.

I stopped a few feet in front of **_him_**, keeping my illusion of disgust, but now being able to see the mirror images of the three whiskers like marks on **_his_** cheeks. Faint scars, yet they weren't white, but a faded black. My fingers twitched, itching to run over them.

"What the hell are you doing in here? And where's you grown, the ceremony will start any second!" there was no answer to my demands, to my 'your-suck-a-fuck-up' tone of voice. At least, no I liked.

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Sasuke stood glaring at Naruto, as a cold smirk crossed his face, making the blonde look the embodiment of evil, or something close to it. Maybe it was death. Naruto stood slowly from his spot on the bed, his long legs stretching out, showing off the loose, faded jeans that he wore.

"What does it matter, Uchiha?" he asked, his voice an empty whisper, as he took a step closer to the slightly shorter boy. The paler boy took a step back, not even seeming to notice his change in position.

"It doesn't." was the weak answer from the other boy, but there was a flicker of something I his eyes that called his bluff. "The teacher sent me, and what will I tell her if you're here and not ready. After all, I'm the student body president." He said, thinking of something on the spot. It was only half true that the teacher had wanted to send someone. But he had also volunteered.

Naruto let out a hollow chuckle, walking closer to the other until he stood in front of him, their feet slightly touching. Sasuke backed up again, but soon felt his back hit the wall, his escape halted and denied. The blonde moved up again until they were in the same position they had been in only seconds before, his smirk fading.

"Why does it matter, Uchiha?" he asked again, his eyes starring into the black depts. Of the other, Sasuke having no idea that they were giving him away.

"Will you move back Uzumaki, you're too close." Sasuke said with baited breathe, his stomach tingling at his love's closeness, but he had to keep up the pretenses of hatred. He feared the others knowledge of his love, not wanting to loose what they had, even if it was being enemies. He feared that if he came to close he wouldn't be able to control himself, he hated when things he wonted, needed were dangled out in front of him, but he was unable to reach out and get it. And as if to show who was in control, show him he knew these thoughts, Naruto leaned in, his breath tickling Sasuke's ear.

"Why does it matter, Uchiha?" he asked, and not getting the answer he had expected. Sasuke had quickly turned his head, his lips connecting to Naruto, and pulled him closer. Both Naruto and Sasuke had moaned at the contact, but when Sasuke had licked Naruto's lower lip, Naruto had pulled back with wide, hurt and confused eyes. Surprised and needy blue eyes.

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke said, making Naruto shudder. They never used first names, instead always calling each other by their last, in the coldest meanest way that they both knew, and didn't know. "I, I lo- I like you Naruto." He said, his dark eyes filled with hope, his words offering his heart.

Naruto stared at him, his eyes getting even wider than he had even known he had, before narrowing into little slits. "And I love you Sasuke." He said, making the pale's heart sore, before he felt a pain in his stomach, his breath rushing out of him. He looked down, seeing Naruto's fist punch his stomach again, making him grip it. His eyes flew to the blondes face as he fell to the floor, tears leaving those impossibly blue eyes.

"You sick fuck!" Naruto shouted at his loves face, even with his vision blurred he could never mistake that face. That face that broke his heart every time he saw it, that face that haunted his dreams, making them no longer dreams, but nightmares with the empty feeling that they left behind. "How could you fuck with a person's emotions like this?! I got up the bravery to leave that card, and you turn around and do something like this! I knew you were a bastard, but not like this! Not like this!" he sobbed, his knees failing him in his only true time of need. He wrapped his tan arms around his head, but it didn't muffle the sobs that escaped his mouth, and rocked his body.

Sasuke just stared at him, with wide black eyes. His thoughts were muddled, going from happiness to pain to sadness, and confusion. He didn't understand what the blonde had said. What card? He didn't understand what he had done to make his only precious person cry like this. With one hand still one his stomach, he crawled over to Naruto, wrapping both his arms around his shoulders and pulling his to his chest. Naruto turned into him, barring his head into his chest, and crying like he hadn't in years, crying like he had only months before.

All too suddenly it was over. Naruto pushed away the arms; he pushed away the warm feeling, the other body. He pushed away the one he loved and stood up, his dark blue eyes now rimed with red, a new color to join the some many shades of blue. Naruto stared at Sasuke, a glare in his eyes, and this time Sasuke knew more or less why it was there. Why the blonde was no longer happy smiles. The fox boy turned away, walking over to the door before Sasuke could even move.

" Wa- wait Naruto!" Sasuke called, stepping quickly from the ground, holding his hand out to the boy as though he could grab his heart and heal all the wounds. Naruto had the decency to stop, but he couldn't face him again, he didn't want to face him again. "I didn't know, truly I didn't know. Can't you forgive me for a mistake that I had no idea I was making, but regret with all my heart?" he asked, his voice a fog horn in the silence that had creped in through the open door.

Time stretched, options were weighed, ties were measure, and then he turned, giving Sasuke one more look before his decision was made, and maybe that was his down fall. All great people fall down in the end. All happy people eventually break. And with his blue eyes searching for the true in that sinful face, with eyes that flickered with hope for once. A face that the mask to had fallen away for just this second.

Naruto grabbed the door handle, before shaking his head, ever so slightly, blonde locks swaying. A small smile played on his face, seemingly undermining the importance of what was going on. "I can't. Not now, I can't." was his last words before he was gone, leaving Sasuke with both understanding, and self demanding hatred.

Happy chattering, bubbles of laughter, the pure air of the cold. It was winter when Naruto finally smiled for him, a warm loving smile, and tackled Sasuke in a hug, both falling to the ground. It was winter when Naruto passionately kissed him, pent-up feelings caressing the skin of each other. It was four years later on Valentines Day that Naruto could muster up forgiveness for his love. It was four years later that Naruto truly admitted love for his only hate. It would tart and end on Valentines Day, the day of lovers. . .

XendstoryX

T-T why can't i write happy stories, or at least happy ending! T-T i wont to write fluff too . . .

please review so i wont cry!!!!!


End file.
